<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тебя пора целовать by CoffeeDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333441">Тебя пора целовать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream'>CoffeeDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Have to Know Canon, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Тебя пора целовать" - сказал Вальдес Лионелю. В каноне. Правда-правда!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rotger Valdes/Lionel Savignac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тебя пора целовать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Курсивом выделены цитаты из второго "Рассвета".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div><p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div class="letter"><p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div class="text">
<p></p><div><p>Наблюдая за толковым руководством штурмом Новых складов, осуществляемым «сытным» Давенпортом, Лионель в который раз подумал, что воевать у того получалось не в пример лучше, чем ухаживать за дамами. Вернее, за одной вполне конкретной дамой, а если ещё точнее — девицей. Усмехнулся при воспоминании о рыженькой гоганни. Романтичная дурочка, похоже, придумала себе очередную сказку про «подобного Флоху» — или кому он там подобен? — и снова принялась мечтать. О прекрасном принце, о да, а то ей предыдущего принца не хватило. Паршивец Альдо, по слухам, был красавчиком, самое то для этакой невинной пичужки. Пичужки с колотушкой, но об этом лучше не думать.</p><p>Сам-то он не принц и никогда им не был, хотя и прочат его то в принцы, то в герцоги все, кому не лень, в смысле — не лень соблюдать собственную выгоду. Странно сопоставлять Мелхен с Фридой, но ведь и впрямь каждая видит в нем своего «принца», который предназначен ей для достижения какого-то там особого счастья. С Фридой он вроде бы развязался, хотя теперь Ноймаринены пытаются вместо него договориться с матерью. Забавно. </p><p>Мелхен — другое. Ей было плохо, и многомудрая подружка додумалась до того, что именно он и никто другой сумеет плохое обратить в хорошее. Он и обратил, да вот только никто не подумал, что делать дальше. Говорят, любовь преодолевает все преграды и минует все невзгоды, но любви-то как раз и нет. В последнее время перед утренними расставаниями с Мелхен Лионель начал замечать тоскливые взгляды и страдальческие вздохи, отчего и подумалось — может, и дурак он, что поддался уговорам Селины. Да и то сказать, сама ещё девчонка, а туда же, умно рассуждать и проблемы всех, кто не успел удрать, своими мудрыми советами решать. Зря он согласился, ой зря. Если б не это, можно было б отыскать для Мелхен какого хорошего человека, чтоб и впрямь любовь. Да хоть тому же Чарльзу мозги вправить! Научить капитана, как правильно ухаживать, глядишь, всё бы и сладилось. Он-то в гоганни души не чает, переломил бы себя, выучился бы вести куртуазные разговоры, а то совсем на войне одичал. Оно и понятно, как не одичать от такой жизни?</p><p>Лионель покосился на Вальдеса — оценил ли Давенпорта и он тоже?</p><p><em>— А неплохо у моего знакомца получается, — отдал должное капитану и Вальдес. — Уж не знаю, как он там был при твоем штабе, а здесь — пока молодец. И вообще, через ворота заходить удобней.<br/>
— В данном случае, — рассеянно согласился Ли, скользя взглядом по притихшим складам. Со стороны двора из-за наклона крыши до земли было никак не менее пятнадцати бье, и вряд ли кто-то заботливо подготовил драгунам лестницы. Просто прыгать — глупость, а спускаться «на ручках», как у ворот, где высота гораздо меньше — такое в чужом саду хорошо… Когда тебя ждут, и отнюдь не «зайцы».<br/>
— Жаль, девочки с Рамоном, — Ротгер тронул перчатку, под которой прятался прыгучий изумруд. — Тебя пора целовать.<br/>
— Не возражаю.<br/>
— Но отсюда они бы ушли… — мысли Ротгера блуждали где-то далеко. — Душно.<br/>
— Душно?<br/>
— Гнусно… Ну почему этот заяц не лезет во львы! Твой Фридрих лез, мой Бе-Ме лез — у дриксов с этим вообще хорошо, а тут вроде и пинаем, а толку чуть.<br/>
— Будем дергать за уши. Очень может быть, что после Лумеля к тебе начнут перебегать целыми ротами, и вот уже этого наш капустный приятель не стерпит. Не хочешь проведать бергеров?<br/>
— Нет пока… Говорю же — гнусно, здесь гнусно.</em></p><p>— Ну, значит, буду я ходить нецелованным, раз целовать некому, — пожал плечами Лионель, вновь поворачиваясь в сторону ворот. Если они ошиблись в расчетах и внутри больше бесноватых, чем предполагалось… Вопрос в том, насколько больше. Нужно пугануть «зайцев», да поэффектней, чтоб выжившие бежали со всех своих заячьих лап, унося весть. Да, непременно позаботиться о том, чтоб некоторое их количество благополучно удрало.</p><p>— Этого я допустить не могу, — сообщил Вальдес.</p><p>— Чего? — удивился Лионель, мысленно уже пересчитывавший «зайцев», подлежащих отпусканию.</p><p>Рука в перчатке властно ухватила его за подбородок, вынуждая повернуть голову, к губам прижались чужие губы. Язык адмирала настойчиво скользнул внутрь, захватывая в плен, увлекая, пальцы его продолжали удерживать Лионеля, не позволяя отстраниться. Так сладко, так отрадно, и будто на мгновение отступила душная гнусь окрестной неприглядной реальности.</p><p>— Ну ты и… Бешеный, — пробормотал Лионель, когда его наконец выпустили.</p><p>— А то! — залихватски подмигнул Вальдес. — Не мог же я позволить тебе оставаться нецелованным, когда весь твой вид кричал о необходимости срочно получить поцелуй.</p><p>— Тебе знакомо понятие субординации? — рассмеялся Лионель.</p><p>— Немножко, — кивнул тот, — но я не прочь, чтобы ты мне объяснил в подробностях, с целью, так сказать, просвещения меня. Попозже, вечером. Я зайду?</p><p>— Заходи, — кивнул Лионель, все еще улыбаясь, и вновь обратил взгляд на продолжающийся штурм. У него только что появился веский повод как можно скорее обучить Давенпорта куртуазности и тем убить сразу нескольких зайцев. Кстати, о «зайцах».</p><p><em>— Ротгер.</em></p><p><em>— Ау?</em></p><p><em>— Нет желания слегка покомандовать?</em></p></div></div><p class="com"></p>
<p></p><div><dl class="more">
<dt><a href="#more1"><div class="">УНЕСТИ БАННЕР</div></a></dt>
<dd>
<a class="more__target" id="more1" name="more1"></a><div class="more__inner">

<div class="text2">
<code> &lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;
&lt;a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank&gt;&lt;font color="#29444c"&gt;&lt;div align="center"&gt;выкладки на дайри&lt;/div&gt;&lt;/font&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/code&gt;</code>
</div>
</div>
</dd>
</dl></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>